Black Butler AU
by Jaxon1234
Summary: Ciel is homeless until Sebastain helps him and yeah thats really it. It might turn into more but so far thats my idea


I think this is how you start a story lol sorry if I'm a dork my friends told me "$20 each story you make" so yeah I'm doing this they said I had to put "heart" in it or at least try so this is a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji AU (alternate Universe)

It's a stormy night thunder and lightening every two minutes everyone is hurrying to their homes except one boy who is trying to sleep in a wet decomposing box. That boy is Ciel Phantomhive he is a young boy of 12 years he is very short and skinny, dark blue hair and blue eyes...well eye he has an eyepatch on his right and he is trying to live on the streets of London. It is currently 5:56 PM on Friday. You may be wondering how a young boy got here well let's take a step into the past.

**-5 Years** **Ago-**

_A seven year old boy is sleeping on a very uncomfortable looking cot, he looks peaceful until...*knock knock knock* "Ciel time for breakfast" a sweet sounding voice called. Ciel groaned, **" This sucks I want to leave, I mean yeah they are super nice but it is so low budget, everyone steals my stuff I just want to leave!" **Ciel thought. "I'm coming" Ciel said as he got dressed in ripped black sweat shorts and a white shirt but you couldn't tell it was white because of how dirty it was, and some broken shoes. **"They are trying their best Ciel. Try not to be rude about it, it's not their fault" **Ciel thought. He walked down the corridor and saw an open window. He looked at it for a good 2 minutes and decided then and there, **"I'm escaping right now". **The seven year old tried to climb through the window and it took a big struggle since he was so short and weak. A good 5 minutes later he was out. As soon as Ciel got out the window he ran and never looked back._

_ **-Present Time-**_

Ciel is trying to sleep in the storm and finally drifts off but as he is asleep a tall man found him and grabbed him rather roughly but was gentle at the same time as if he was trying to pick him up gently before but turned out he weighed less. Ciel was half asleep while this was happening so he was trying to decipher if this man was going to hurt him or be nice to him. Ciel hoped that he was going to be nice to him because he hasn't had anyone talk to him like a real conversation in 5 or more years. "If he does turn out to be a killer or rapist or something I can escape I've done it multiple times with street gangs and shop owners" Ciel thought.

Ciel woke up in a a soft, warm bed and a nice room. "Okay, he's not a gross person so far" Ciel thought. Ciel stood up and notices and feels his wounds are clean and patched up and he's in brand new clothes which consist of shin high black socks, red sweat shorts that reach his knees, and a blue long sleeved shirt. Ciel walks out of the bedroom and into what looks to be a luxurious apartment. Ciel goes to the first door he finds and walks into it, it appears to be a bedroom. As he's waking he looks around and suddenly bumps into a really tall man. "Well what are you doing up at such an early hour" the man said to Ciel who was trying to scoot away not looking at the man as he was scared he would try to sell him or something.

" Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you" the man said in the softest and nicest sounding voice Ciel has ever heard. Ciel looks up at the man and realizes his eyepatch is gone, he quickly covers his right eye. " What happened to you eye?" The man said. "..." Ciel was silent. " Oh where are my manors. I am Sebastian Michaelis, I am a model I work a few blocks from where I found you" the now named man called Sebastian said. Ciel still didn't respond. " Well maybe we can start off slow and may I ask what your name is?" Sebastian asked. Ciel mumbled. "What was that I didn't quite catch that" Sebastian said. "Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel said a lot more loudly a little to loud I might add. "Oh you were in that house fire that killed everyone but one person about 9-10 years ago...I'm so sorry" Sebastian said to the young boy. "It's not your fault" Ciel said to the man and finally looked at him. Sebastian was wearing gray sweatpants, black socks, and a white shirt. His hair was raven black and was more shirt in the back and had to long pieces of hair that go down the side of his face perfectly to the bottom of his chin.

"Can you tell me about yourself and such?" Sebastian asked Ciel. " I'm 12 years old, I was in an orphanage but escaped 5 years ago when I was 7, I escaped because they were nice but I wasn't getting enough to eat I got bullied by other kids and my stuff got stolen so I left. I've almost been sold on the black market as a sex slave and other gross things multiple times but o escaped I also got caught by shop owners multiple times but escaped. I have this ring my mum and dad gave me I never take it off I'm glad you put it back on, and now I'm here, thanks to you" Ciel said. Sebastian listened intently and as Ciel finished he hugged him. "I'm sorry you had to endear that crap, don't worry I'll take good care of you" Sebastian said. Ciel started hugging the basically stranger and smiled. " I hope this stays as good as it is now" Ciel thought in his head, a few tears left his eyes. "Mum, dad, I think I'm going to survive, I love you guys so much" Ciel thought before the hug they were in released.

**To Be Continued_**

How'd you like my first story, I don't think it was that good in my taste but I hope you enjoyed..??? Please don't be to rude since I'm not really trying lol but yeah thanks for reading, I'll write more when someone reads it at least once and I may think of a name for my fans (If I get any lol) and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me I'll put them in goodbye The Jax Pax??? I don't know lol well byyyyyeee


End file.
